herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao: Legend of the Four Sword
Game *Name = The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao: Legend of the Four Sword *Kana = ヒーロートングループRaserru Shadao：四つの剣の伝説 *Rōmaji = Hīrōton Gurūpu Raserru Shadao: Yottsu no ken no densetsu *Composer(s) = *Platform(s) = Wii, 3DS *Release date(s) = JPN: July 22, 2009 (Wii)/ June 19th, 2012 (3DS) USA: October 11, 2009 (Wii)/ August 12th, 2012 (3DS) *Genre(s) = RPG *Mode(s) = Single-player *Rating(s) = CERO: A, ESRB: E *Opening Song = '''''The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao: Legend of the Four Sword''''' is a spin off branch of the Heroton Group Series revolving around it's title Character, [[Raserru Shadao]], as well as the first game in the "Raserru Shadao" series. It was released for the Nintendo Wii in 2009 and then later the Nintendo 3DS to coincide with the release of the third game. The plot of the game revolves around Raserru, who embarks a newly discovered world (Later dubbed [[Planet Ginjika]]). His mission is to collect the seven Chaos Stars in order to open up "The Astral Temple", a Chunk of [[Planet Teria]] that housed the Legendary Four Sword, which mysteriously crashed into this planet many years ago. After learning that his friend, [[Kou-Chao]], has been kidnapped, he also sets out on a mission to rescue her from "Team Astra", a tyrannical group of [[Pokemon]] who seek to govern over the new planet. The game has intermissions between each chapter, in which the player assumes the role of Eggchao, A Chao who assumed the role of [[Dr. Eggman]], as well as Kou-Chao, who have their own stories that complement the main plot. A Majority of the Cast consist of either Chao or Pokemon, but Humanoid Creatures known as [[Ginjika]] make their appearance in this game (Most of them being members of Team Astra). Plot Prologue: Warm Welcome The adventure begins when Kou-chao goes to Planet Ginjika in an attempt to establish a form of government on the new planet, when she comes across a hooded woman, and buys a box which contains a map, Which she sends to Raserru (Who had decided to leave Earth in order to discover more about his origins). Soon after that, she is kidnapped by Team Astra's Leader, Sir Cryst. Raserru receives the map and boards a shuttle to Ginjika Plaza (The central settlement of the planet). After Raserru reaches Ginjika Plaza, he finds Armachu (Eloy's Pikachu partner, who left after the events of Year IV) being harassed by Lord Darma. After defeating the Astra general and escaping from the grunts, Armachu introduces herself, as she's surprised to know Raserru belongs to [[Eloy A. Rosario]] (As she Knew Raserru in his past lives). After introductions, they head to Professor Ampharos' house to show him the map who explains the History behind both the "Astral Temple" and the Four sword, which is found inside the town's sewers. Raserru holds the map in front of the temple's entrance, and it mysteriously reveals the location of the first Chaos Star. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragon Raserru and Armachu show the map to Professor Ampharos, who reveals that the castle upon it is in the same vicinity as Petililburg. In the sewers, they find a pipe to Petilil Meadows, where they see Scarmance (A Mutated Salamance) and it's castle, unable to reach it, the group stop in Petililburg and go to Roggenrola Fortress to get the two stones required to reach the castle. With the help of Terra (A Shiny Grotle) who joins them, and after navigating through the castle's traps. They discover Scarmance's weak point, encounter Scarmance and defeat it, receiving the Diamond Star. Somewhere else, Kou-Chao is revealed to be kidnapped by the Team Astra. When an Astra grunt tells Sir Cryst someone nabbed the first Chaos Star, Kou-Chao accidentally blurts out Raserru's name. Darma hears this and orders The Night Knights, (Comprised of a Sableye, Honchcrow and a Gothorita), to steal the map. Kou-chao soon meets Omocom, a Chao Android created to be "Perfect", who develops an interest in Kou-chao's concept of love, and asks for her help to understand it. Kou-chao agrees; in exchange, Omocom lets her send e-mails to Raserru. During another scene transition at Eggchao's Building, His sister and lackey, Sunny, tells Eggchao about Raserru and Kou-chao, and then he decides to leave to Planet Ginjika. Back in Petililburg, the group receives an e-mail from Kou-chao, who tells them she has been kidnapped. Raserru and co. head back to the Astral Temple entrence and reveal the location of the next star. Chapter 2: The Great Crystal Tree The second Chaos Star is revealed to be in The Great Tree in Crystal Woods. With the help of a Goomy named Goomeru in Ginjika Plaza Sewers, the group reaches the Crystal Woods. Raserru and co. encounter the Night Knights with a Odd looking Wand, who do not recognize him due to having lost a sketch of him. The group continues. After realizing that the tree is locked, Goomeru suggests they find [[|Numeru Drogan|Lady Numeru]]; to find the secret entrance. However, upon reaching her home, Numeru reveals she has had be previously defeated by the Night Knights, and still needs time to recover. After defeating the Sirens and obtaining the odd shaped staff from them, Numeru reveals that her current appearance is because of that staff, however she does not know how to return to her original self, but joins the tea regardless, and takes the staff as her weapon. The group finds the secret entrance and enters the tree; with the aid of a special orb and after defeating the Beedrills, they get the second star. There, Lord Darma snatches it, and activates a five minute time bomb to blow up the tree. After chasing him to the entrance, he stops the bomb and uses a Robot he made, the Mecha-Swak", to fight the heroes, but he is defeated by the group. Afterwards, the Astra Grunts evacuate the tree and Raserru and co. obtain the Emerald Star. At the Astra headquarters, the grunts inform Sir Cryst that Raserru has taken the Emerald Star. Meanwhile, Omocom calls for the Kou-chao, and asks her to dance with him. Omocom then lets Kou-chao e-mail Raserru. Eggchao can be seen arriving in Petililburg, and then talking to what he thinks is Kou-chao (in her Idol attire), but is revealed to be a poster by a nearby Grotle. As Raserru and his team move on, they receive another e-mail from Kou-chan, who tells them that Team Astra are searching for the Chaos Stars. Raserru and his team reveal the next Chaos Star, and they visit the Prof. for details. Chapter 3: Of Groudon and Glory The third Chaos Star appears on a large arena in a town that is suspended above a volcano called Volcanus. To reach Volcanus, Raserru and the gang must visit Don Meowth. He offers them the ticket they need after doing him a favor. Once Raserru and his team arrive in Volcanus, they enter the Ruby Pit and spot the Chaos Star on the Champ's Belt, held by Mysteriawk, a Hawlucha and the current champion. They sign up as a team, battle through the ranks, and eventually gain a newborn Chao (The the Player Names) as a partner (Albeit he is stuck in his Egg, but decides to keep it as Armor). face Eggchao (Who Raserru doesn't even known, hilariously enough), but defeat him very easily. They even eventually Soon, a mysterious figure known only as "X" starts sending cryptic e-mails to Raserru. The e-mails reveal that the Star on the belt is a fake, and that the real Chaos Star is being used by Tyrano, A Tyranitar and the promoter of the Glitz Pit. Raserru & co. spot him and chase him into the arena, where he transforms into a Mega-Tyranitar. The group manages to defeat him. After the fight, Jody, Tyrano's assistant, appears and reveals herself as the mysterious X, explains her story, and gives Raserru the star. At Team Astra's base, Omocom asks Kou-chao to go ask Cryst a question relating to his plans. The Idol goes undercover in an Member disguise (Using a Zoroark's Illusion to look like her), and learns that Cryst is plotting to use the Chaos Stars to take over Ginjika and force it's people into subjugation like his [[Meku Shadao|Deceased Master]] wanted. Omocom allows her to send this message to Raserru. Meanwhile, Eggchao is searching for one of the Chaos Stars in the Great Tree where they discover that Raserru has already got the Chaos Star. Raserru & co. receive another message from Kou-chao; they promptly reveal the fourth Chaos star's location. '''''(Note: The following is optional)''''' Sometime Later, Raserru Returns to Volcanus and discovers he has been demoted From Champion to minor league, and would have to fight his way to the top again. Upon becoming the champion once more, the night after, the Arena lowers, and Raserru faces against the guardian of the Volcano, Groudon. Chapter 4: For Chibi the Bell Tolls The Prof. tells the group that the Chaos Star is located in the Mystic Mansion near a small town named Lavender Town. When Raserru & co. get to Lavender Town, they discover that the village is under a curse cast by a monster who lives in the Mansion. Using a new Black Chest Demon power, the group reaches the Mansion, and battles the monster. During the battle, the monster uses an attack to steal Raserru's name and body, transforming Raserru into a shadowy version of himself. Raserru's partners claim the Chaos Star and leave with "Raserru". Meanwhile, the real Raserru returns to Lavender Town, but upon the way, he encounters "Raserru", who says he'll give him back his body if he can guess his name, which he can't. Upon escaping the fight, Raserru meets Usagi (The Gothorita from the Night Knights). She agrees to help Raserru, and they discover that the monster's name is Mira. After guessing his name, Raserru chases him and has no choice but to face his friends, who are unaware Mira is a fake. In Addition, Usagi discovers Raserru's identity, and initially leaves in horror of helping her enemy, but returns to Raserru's side after growing to like him. The two defeat Mira and reclaim the Garnet Star. At team Astra's base, Omocom asks the Idol to participate in a sort of "quiz show" with him. By doing this, she discovers the truth about what's inside the Astral Temple; While it does indeed hold the four sword, it also is the resting place of the Wind Sorcerer, [[Vaati]]. The Idol then sends this news to Raserru. Meanwhile, Eggchao (Still upset at his loss to Raserru, and him not knowing his name) continues his quest for Chaos Stars by flying up to Volcanus in his Mini Eggmobile. However, it malfunctions halfway there, and he travels underwater to return to Ginjika Plaza. After he and Sunny return, he orders Sunny to continue her research on the Chaos Stars. Back in Lavender Town, Raserru and his friends receive a message from Kou-chao. They reveal the next Chaos Star and visit Prof. Ampharos for details. Chapter 5: The Key to Pirates=